Tiempo mini fic
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Un mini fic que escribi un 24 de Julio de 2008, incluye cosas un poco complex y a la creacion del documento no sabia nada de Amanecer...uno poco de mi epoca de Jacob/villano...


**Ok, este es un mini fic que escribi en un frenesi de escritura un 24 de Julio del 2008, asi que si, fue antes de Amanecer y todo el royo, era cuando Jacob me prarecia un poco el villano.**

**Aqui lo tinen y cualquier ctitica es bien recivida**

Ya habían pasado 100 años desde aquella noche en Paris donde ella dejo de ser humana, sus habilidades de habían pulido, ella era completamente inmune a los poderes de los demás de su "clase" ,era completamente segura dentro de su mente, y más aparte controlaba la de los demás con el solo pensamiento .No en vano los Volturis le habían ofrecido "Trabajo" pero ella se rehusó, en su cuerpo no había una sola gota de sangre humana y no pensaba cambiar eso, se le tenía permitido 1 vez cada 50 años visitar su pueblo natal ,Forks , a visitar la tumba de su padre-solo entonces se le daba permiso a los vampiros por parte de los hombres lobo de entrar en "ese" territorio- en Jacksonville no había problemas, ahí tenia aliados y podía ir una vez al año a visitar la tumba de su madre padrastro, y media hermana .Aunque una bisnieta de Ranee vivía en Austin no la visitaba, no es común que tu media-tía-bisabuela de 119 con apariencia de 19 te visitara, solo de daba unas vueltas , para asegurarse que estaban bien, además era la viva imagen de Ranee.

"En que piensas Bella" pregunta un apuesto vampiro de cabello cobrizo y apariencia de 17 años

"Solo pienso en lo que paso hace 100 años… Después de la Luna de Miel…."

"¿Te arrepientes?"

Ella se volteo y beso sus labios de mármol

"Claro que no, Ahora puedo pasar la eternidad contigo, Edward"

"Bella" Suspiro

Pero no por eso perdió la emoción….

"¿Sabes que pasa Mañana?

"Uh…. es día de ir de cacería?"Lo dijo con un tono travieso y confirmando que lo sabía con la Mirada

"Mañana cumplimos 100 años de casados, así que dime ¿Que vas a querer?"

"Ammm… no sé, cualquier cosa menos otro auto que levita, ya tenemos 3 creo que es suficiente…"

"Cierto…pero sabes era una pregunta retorica ya que desde hace 150 años que estoy planeando algo, algo que estoy seguro que te hará feliz, por lo menos por un día…"

"Y que es?"

"Ya lo veras…."

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó tarde se que los vampiros no duermen, pero parte de las habilidades de Bella era que si quería podía dormir, aunque si no lo hacía no pasaba nada.

De pronto Edward aparece a velocidad vampírica besándola con pasión

"Feliz 100 aniversario "dijo ente besos

"Igualmente señor Cullen" dijo con un tono formal.

"Vez te dije que apreciarías la petición de casarnos 100 años después."

"Bien, como siempre por siempre tienes la razón"

El la llevo al Volvo (solo que este era un nuevo modelo y flotaba) y arranco a mucha velocidad.

"A donde vamos?"

Edward sonrió y dijo tranquilo

"100 años atrás"

"Qué?"

"No creerás que he estado flojeando los últimos 150 años en la cochera, verdad?"

"No, peor pensé que estabas practicando mecánica"

"Vamos ambos sabemos que ese es terreno de Rosalie."

"Cierto"

"Y como exactamente planeas regresar 100 años al pasado?"

"Bien veras según la teoría de Einstein-"

"Alto, no quiero una clase de física cuántica, pero si se de eso"

"Entonces no tengo que sacar los diagramas?"Dijo con una voz y una sonrisa irresistible

"Podremos cambiar las cosas?"

"Si, pero cada cosa que cambiemos tendría una consecuencia inimaginable"

"Ósea, no o pasaran desgracias"

"Exacto"

Entonces el carro comenzó a transformarse, el tablero cabio a una manera muy estilizada, los lados se volvieron mas aerodinámicos, parecía una versión elegante del carro de "Volviendo al futuro". Y entonces ambos se comenzaron a sentir como en un jet, hasta que aterrizaron en un claro muy conocido, Luego de llegar al auto se "des estilizó" y se vio de nuevo como un modelo 2005 (si hasta con llantas, en el futuro los autos pueden levitar pero no pierden las llantas, estas salen a voluntad)

Bella salió lentamente y se estiro como gato pero entonces…

"Brrr, que frio hace!"

Edward no oculto la sonrisa que tenia

"Un momento,…tengo frio...?"

"Si, te lo dije son 100 años en el pasado, así que querida, segues siendo humana"

"Uff, de nuevo una débil y tope humana…"

"Pero sigues siendo mi Bella, ya seas humana o vampiro"Le dijo mientras besaba su cabello"

En eso Edward se crispo, y puso una actitud defensiva frente a Bella

"Jacob" dijo sin quitar su posición.

"El mismo de hace 100 años" dijo con un tomo amargo

"Que haces aquí? Si no mal recuerdo no te presentaste a mi boda" dijo Bella con un tono amargo en su voz.

"Vamos Bella, no me digas que 100 años de ser una chupasangre te han vuelto una amargada"

"Como sabes lo del viaje en el tiempo?

"Simple, te he estaba observando desde que te fuiste con la sanguijuela, así que digamos que me 'cole' en el viaje.

"Tu… pero….como….?"

"Digamos que soy más resistente de lo que parezco"

"Bueno, y que quieres?" hablo Edward con su voz seca y fría

"Solo demostrarle a Bella que aun tiene sus opciones.

"Jake, como te lo dije aquella vez, no quiero opciones Edward es todo lo que siempre he querido." Dijo Bella con su voz casi como un susurro.

"Lo supuse, pero no creas que me voy a quedar así, tu vendrás conmigo…así lo quieras o no..."

"Sobre mi cadáver" (*) Dijo Edward con una posición defensiva sobre Bella.

"Claro, los detalles primero" dijo Jacob con una malévola sonrisa y un obscura tono de voz.

"Llevo más de 100 años esperando esto" dijo Edward mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes.

**Fin ?**


End file.
